fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Ch.9
---- Orgins Ch.9 ---- Abraham let out a huge sigh. How that conference went well was beyond him. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that he would have left the guild in chains. Blanco was smart, but also horrifically dumb. Did he seriously think he, Abraham Froth, would feel guilty and turn himself in? The absolute audacity! But, there was the fact that he had taken in a survivor from the slaughter and is now trying to transform her into an all powerful Dark Mage... No, he didn't feel guilty for even a second. He pinched himself to snap himself out of his daze. Right now he had bigger fish to fry, that fish being the 1,000+ magic textbooks he had left to read. It would be a pain in the ass to read them all and take notes but the reward would be so sweet. It would all be worth it in the end. "I'll go to hell and back if it means you coming home to me Mariah." ''he thought desperately. He scribbled on the books before him. He's been in here for hours and knows he should be in bed, but he just can't find the relaxation for sleep within him. He's gone through over 500 books and still nothing about where she might be. Abraham raked his hands through his vibrantly colored hair. There had to be something he wasn't seeing. He didn't go through all those towns just for books that told him jack shit. There ''had to be some book that held the answers. Abraham stood and walked to his bookshelves. Any book he had previously read had a blue stamp on it. He began looking for spellbooks without stamps until he reached the end. Nothing. There was nothing that he hadn't read. How long had he been doing this? Had he really read everything in the span of six years? Was there really no way to get her back into his arms? Abraham clenched his fists and his whole body began to shake as tears filled in his eyes. All was quiet until he let out a primal roar of frustration. "Damn it, Damn it, '''Damn it, DAMN IT!" he shouted as he threw books across the room and into the shelf. All these books had fed him useless information for six years, and he was so blinded that he didn't see it. He would burn these liars, damn them to hell! He punched the bookshelves furiously. He punched and punched until his pale knuckles turned crimson. A book fell on his head, causing him to stumble back. Abraham growled.'' "I'll send you to hell you piece of shi-"'' He looked closer at the title and read it aloud. "''Assistants of Darkness" ''he read aloud. He grinned. Perhaps this is the one! Aaaaaannnnd it had a lock on it. With no key in sight. Just perfect. He was out of patience and clearly out of options without a key to open the book. So, he did the stupidest thing he's ever done. Well, top five. But anyway. He burned the book. He burned the last chance of ever finding his wife. He burned his hope. He burned his dreams for peace. He disintegrated it all. The fire shrunk and the book remained in tact, just without the lock. Abraham pumped his fist in joy. All was finally going as planned! He grinned maniacally as he opened the book to its first page. It was a warning. ---- '''Warning! Please set up summoning circle before reading forward. This is a mandatory action and can result in severe consequences if not carried out correctly. ---- Abraham frowned deeply. He never liked taking orders, especially from an old ass spell book. But the title did have Assistants in the title... He began to create a summoning circle after shoving his desk out of the way. Once he was done, he picked up the book again. There was yet another warning on the next page. Abraham groaned. ---- Warning! DO NOT ALLOW YOURSELF OR ANYONE STEP INTO THE SUMMONING CIRCLE WHILE A SEALING/SUMMONING IS UNDERWAY. DISCRETION IS ADVISED. ---- Abraham's eyebrows quirked up. These warnings weren't a joke, even he could see this. But what in the hell was a sealing? His question was answered on the bottom of the next page. ---- Sealing Ceremony: A sealing takes place after the holder of the book has chosen a demon to summon and seals it within themselves for immense power unlike any seen before. Temporary Side Effects : Nausea, Loss of Energy, Coma Permanent Side Effects: The summoner ''must ''become half demon. This is unnegotiable. You must sacrifice alot of things to get what you want, this is exactly the same. ---- Abraham's eyes widened. Become half-demon? For life? "That's the price of power" ''he shrugged. He flipped to the next page expecting more warnings, but there were pictures. Pictures of Demons. His eyes widened as he read the legends of each demon. He saw them all: Hades, Medusa, even the Sins, they were all amazing! Finally, he came across one he would like to use. He looked for an enchantation spell and immediately cited it. '''Assistants of Darkness!' I call upon you to lend me your evil! Give me the strength to terminate! Summoner's Pact! That's when all hell broke loose in the office. Thousands, Millions, he couldn't count how many demons were erupting from the book. How could he have made a mistake? Now he would die here, just for love. In his opinion, this was worth it. This ''was his penance. He bowed his head and awaited for all the life to leave his body. "Papa?" a sleepy voice called. Abraham's eyes widened. ''Gia. "I heard noises, so I came to check on you." Gia sleepily whispered. Hell, her eyes weren't even opened. She shouldn't be here, he should yell at her for being up this late, he should curse her out for even being in his office! But he couldn't find his voice even as she stepped into the summoning circle. A deafining scream filled the guild. "'''PAPA!!!!!"''' Category:Storyline